Dinner to Fix Everything
by Hye-ra Kim 35
Summary: KazuRin bertengkar lagi! Seperti biasa, soal nilai Karin yang jelek lagi. Kini sahabat-sahabat mereka ikut turun tangan untuk menyatukan mereka lagi. Makan malam... tak buruk juga../ RnR please


Dinner To Fix Everything

T/ Romance

Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, de el el

"Masa begini saja tak tahu!"bentak laki-laki bermata shappire blue itu-Kazune pada gadis bermata emerald-Karin.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"bentak Karin tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya belajarlah!"

"Aku sudah belajar!"

"Lalu kenapa nilaimu selalu hancur, hah?!"

"Aku sudah berusaha, baka!"

"Usaha apanya?! Kau yang baka!"

"Kau juga! Masa dengan semut saja takut!"

"Biarkan saja! Dasar baka!"

"Kau yang baka!"

…

Teriakan ejekan menggema di rumah keluarga Kujyo itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan couple Kazurin? Di lantai bawah, Himeka dan Michiru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dasar! Kori-Oji dan Hanazono-san pasti bertengkar lagi!"kata Michiru.

"Ya.. andai Kazusa di sini, ia pasti akan membungkam mulut mereka!" Himeka tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ya, mereka membuat telingaku ini sakit!" kata Michiru seraya mengelus telinganya, "tapi, heran juga. Hubungan mereka kok tak terputuskan padahal kalau bertengkar bisa-bisa membuat rumah bahkan bumi ini hancur!"lanjutnya. Himeka tertawa lagi. Memang banyak yang heran, Kazune& Karin itu sering bertengkar tapi hubungan mereka tak terputuskan!

Mungkin karena... 'Keajaiban Cinta'

Sesaat kemudian suasana kembali tenang Himeka dan Michiru dapat bernafas lega.

BRAAK!

Sontak saja mereka kaget lagi, walau baru saja suasana menenang. Yah, apa kau tahu? Di rumah ini, susana tenang itu sangatlah langka walau hanya untuk 5 detik saja.

"Ka..Karin-chan, a..ada apa?"tanya Himeka takut-takut.

"Salahkan saja Pangeran Kutub baka itu!"kata Karin kesal sambil menuding Kazune.

"Apa?! Aku hanya memintamu belajar!"sangkal Kazune tak terima.

"Aku suah belajar!"

"Belajar apanya? Belajar selama 15 menit itu bukan belajar!"

"Yatte-yatte.. Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu saja!"lerai Michiru. Kazune mengambil makanannya lalu melenggang pergi menuju perpustakaannya.

"Kazune-nii, mau kemana?"tanya Himeka

"Perpustakaan! Aku tak mau bersama dia!"kata Kazune ketus seraya menuding Karin.

"Memang aku mau bersamamu?!"kata Karin tak kalah ketus, lalu ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Eh, tidak!Lebih tepatnya membanting pintunya.

"Ka..Karin-chan! Makan malammu!"kata Himeka sedikit berteriak.

"Sudahlah, Himeka. Kita makan duluan saja!"sahut Michiru. Himeka hanya menurut.

Keesokan harinya, tak sepeti biasa Kazune dan Karin saling menghindari satu sama lain. Himeka dan Michiru hanya menatap pasrah.

_#Istirahat_

Saat murid-murid Seiei Sakuragaoka Academy sedang ribut-ributnya menuju kantin, keempat murid-Kazune, Karin, Himeka dan Michiru- ini hanya berdiam diri di orang-Himeka dan Michiru- hanya menatap pasrah dua orang-Kazune dan Karin- yang saling memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah yang berbeda.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Cepatlah berbaikan!"kata Michiru memecah kesunyian.

"TIDAK!"seru couple Kazurin.

"Eng.. Tidak seperti biasaya kalian begini! Ayolah Karin-chan!"kata Himeka merajuk.

"Kenapa harus aku duluan? Mengapa tidak Pangeran Kutub itu saja!"

"Kazune-nii..."

"Apa?!"

"Hai semua! Heh? Kok sunyi sekali?" tanya Miyon dan Yuuki heran.

"Oh, Miyon, Yuuki! Ini! Couple kesukaan kita ini.."kata Himeka.

"Yii, Sakurai.. Mereka punya masalah! Aku dan Himeka sudah tak tahu cara mendamaikan mereka!"kata Michiru.

"Eum.. Baiklah. Ayo kita bicara!"bisik Yuuki. Himeka, Michiru dan Miyon hanya mengikuti Yuuki yang meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan dua orang yang saling mendiami sejak kemarin malam. Dasar mendokusai!

"Apa masalah mereka?"

"Hanya hal sepele. Nilai Hanazono-san jelek lagi,"kata Michiru.

"padahal Kazune-nii sudah mengajarinya mati-matian."lanjut Himeka.

"Nde? Hanya itu mereka bertengkar?!"kata Yuuki kaget.

"Iya. Kau tahu cara mendamaikan mereka?"

"Cukup mudah! Benarkan, Yuuki-kun?"Yuuki mengangguk.

...OoO...

Mereka berdua-Kazune dan Karin- saling melirik. Tapi, di saat mata emerald dan shappire blue itu bersirobok, mereka akan memalingkan wajah semburat merah di pipi masing-masing. Terus begitu. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Hei, mengapa kau melihatku terus, hah?"

"Enak saja! Ku duluan yang mulai!"elak Karin.

"Apa kau ingin kita berdamai, eoh?"tanya Kazune sambl memasang seringaiannya.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak-t idak!"

"Cih, pembohong!"

"Apa sih?! Dasar Insectophobia!"

"Jelek!"

"Baka!"

"Cengeng!"

"Penakut!"

"CURANG!"

"Nde? Curang?!" Karin dan Kazune saling pandang. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kazune-nii dan Karin-nee tidak mengajakku!"

"Kazusa/Kazusa-chan?!"

"Aku kesepian.. Jin-kun pergi ke Paris untuk konser tunggal.."

Kazune dan Karin hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

(Dalam pikiran)

Kazune : Kuga apakan adikku?!

Karin : Kazusa-chan salah makan ya?

Kazusa : Mereka ngapain sih?

"Kalian ini kenapa? Teriak-teriak! Kedengeran sampai kelas sebelah, tau! Kukira kalian sedang bermain, jadi aku ikut."kata Kazusa dengan polosnya.

"Eng.. gomen Kazusa-chan."

"Daijobu, Karin-nee. Kazune-nii, minta maaf padaku donk"rengek Kazusa.

"Nde? Tidak mau!"

"Kazu-nii"rengek Kazusa lagi.

"Kazusa! Suaramu itu menjijikkan! Siapa sih yang mengajarimu, hah?"bentak Kazune.

"Hei Kori Oji! Kau jahat sekali!"bentak Karin.

"Biar!Bwee!"ujar Kazune seraya memeletkan lidah.

"Enak saja kau! Jin-kun bilang suaraku bagus!"protes Kazusa.

"Ck! Pacarmu itu ternyata pandai menjilat juga ya, Imouto!"

"YAAK!"

Dengan kehadiran Kazusa kala itu, ramailah kelas itu.

"Tadaima!"seru Karin.

"Okaerinasai. Loh? Kau tak bersama Kazune-nii?"tanya Himeka heran.

"Aku tidak sudi."ujar Karin penuh penekanan.

"Karin-chan! Ayo ikut aku!"ajak Himeka.

"Nde?"

"Pakailah!"kata Himeka sambil menyerahkan dress putih terusan simple selutut.

"Ok!"

"Tadaima!"sebuah suara baritone menggema di rumah itu.

"Okaeri oh, Kazune! Cepat pakai ini!"ujar Michiru seraya menyerahkan tuxedo putih.

"Himeka menyuruhmu memakai ini!"lanjutnya.

"Nde? Cih! Apa itu?! Mendokusai."

"Ini tuxedo, baka!"

"Aku tau itu tuxedo."kata Kazune dingin.

"Cepat pakai! Nanti aku dimarahi Himeka!"

"Pakai saja sendiri." Michiru kesal atas jawaban sang Pangeran Kutub. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Seekor kumbang!

"Ni..Nishikiori! Jangan coba-caba!"teriak Kazune ketakutan.

"Haha! Cepat pakai! Atau kumbang ini menyerbumu!"titah Michiru dengan tampak sebuah seringaian.

"Iya, baka!"

...OoO...

"Ada apa sih, Himeka-chan?"tanya Karin pada Himeka yang sedang sibuk mendandani dirinya dengan make up tipis.

"Turuti saja."jawab Himeka singkat.

"Nah, selesai!"kata Himeka.

"Nde?"

"Ayo berangkat! Yuuki-kun sudah menunggu!"

Himeka mendudukkan Karin di salah satu bangku di cafe itu. Begitu juga Michiru, ia mendudukkan Kazune pula. Jadi, kini dipastikan Kazune dan Karin duduk berhadapan sekarang.

"Kalian! Buka penutup kepalanya!"perintah Himeka. Karin menjadi ragu, begitu pula Kazune. 'kalian?' pikir mereka-Kazune dan Karin-.

"KYAAA!" Karin berteriak setelah tau siapa yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya Kazune juga terkejut, tapi demi mempertahankan reputasinya, ia sengaja menahannya.

"Kenapa kau ini? Melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja!"

"Kau memang seperti hantu!"

"Apaan sih?"

"Jelek!"

"Baka!"

"Insectophobia!"

...OoO...

"Huh! Tidak berhasi!"keluh Michi.

"Tenang, ada rencana cadangan! Cepat putar musiknya!"perintah Miyon. Yuuki mengangguk dan musik pun mulai mengalun.

"Heh? Musik?!"kata Kazune heran.

"Dasar baka!"

"Kau yang baka!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Tetap tidak berhasil!"keluh Michiru.

"Kita datangi saja mereka!"ujar Miyon kesal.

"Tapi-"

"Birkan saja! Mendokusai! Urusai!"

"Jangan Miyon-"cegah Himeka.

"Hei kalian berdua!"pekik Miyon geram.

"Nde?" Kazune dan Karin bertatapan bingung.

"URUSAI!"geram Miyon.

"Apa sih, Yii? Kita tidak melakukan apapun!"bantah Kazune.

"Kalian-"

"Miyon, aku saja!"kata Michiru, "Kazune, Hanazono-san, berhentilah bersikap menjadi anak kecil! Begini saja sudah bertengkar! Bagaimana kalau masalahnya berat?Bagaimana hubungan kalian, hah?" Kazune dan Karin hanya terdiam.

"Iya, Karin-chan, Kazune-nii. Setidaknya belajarlah bersabar."

Kazune dan Karin hanya menghela nafas.

"Karin, gomen."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku yang salah. Aku tau maksudmu baik!"

"Tapi aku terlalu memaksamu."

"Tak apa, maksudmu baik."

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama salah."

"Ya, aku janji tak akan cepat marah. Aku akan belajar bersabar."

"Aishiter."

"Aishiteru mo Kazune-kun."

Mereka-Kazune dan Karin- berpelukan di depan Michiru, Himeka, Yuuki, dan Miyon. Mereka berempat hanya memasang tampang cengo dan bersweatdrop ria bersama-sama.

"Nah, begitu donk.."ujar yuuki lega.

"Kalian kalau bertengkar itu merepotkan! Dasar mendokusai!"celetuk Miyon. Mereka bernafas lega. Akhir yang bahagia, pikir mereka.

"CURANG!"

"Nde?"mereka berenam terkejut.

"Kalian makan-makan di sini tak mengajakku!"

(Dalam pikiran)

Kazune dan Karin : Nde? Siapa yang makan?!

Miyon dan Yuuki : Nde? Dasar baka!

Himeka dan Michiru : Diracuni Jin Kuga pakai apa sih? Racun tikus ya?

Kazusa : Mereka kenapa?

_#Paginya_

"Karin, bangun!"

"Matte..."

"Sekarang!"

"Baka! Ini masih pagi banget!"

"Cepat bangun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bangun!"

"Tidak!"

'Bertengkar lagi!'pikir Himeka dan Michiru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

**~OWARI~**


End file.
